With development of electronic technology, and as down-scaling of a semiconductor device has rapidly progressed in recent years, high-integration and low-power of a semiconductor chip have been required.
To meet the high-integration and lower power goals, semiconductor devices have been fabricated with improvements in wire resistance and electromigration resistance. Copper, which is relatively high in conductivity and high in resistance to electromigration, may be used as a wire material.